invincible_level_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Fierce Sun Pillar
History out of 8 pillars, Fierce Sun Pillar is Tianji Sect’s only tool refining pillar. They might be wanting to forge a peerless tool so they require the mysterious flame. ☀Among the 8 halls in the Tianji Sect, when comparing strength, Fierce Sun pillar and its master were the worst . The pillar master was only at the Void Piercing realm, and had not made any break through for 200 years .However, if they were to really fight, only the Southern Sun Pillar, Jian w.a.n.gwu, could win against her .If comparing influence, Fierce Sun Pillar’s was definitely the strongest .On this continent, there weren’t many tool refining masters . Those that were at the master level were even rarer . In Tianji Sect, almost half of the disciples’ tool was from the Fierce Sun Pillar . The tool created by the Fierce Sun Pillar’s master, Shen Yan, contained extraordinary power . In other words, tools that came from her hands would definitely not be ordinary .There was a saying in the society that it was better to fight against a peak Void Piercing realm cultivator than Shen Yan who was at Rank 1 Void Piercing realm . With just her tools, she would be able to crush you .With Tianji Sect, Fierce Sun Pillar’s influence was the biggest, and it was also the most difficult to enter . Many people made many different sorts of attempts to enter the Fierce Sun Pillar, but none succeed .Fierce Sun Pillar is very strict in recruiting disciple and every time, it was personally done by Shen Yan .Those chosen by her, even the Sect Leader have to give in .This showed how influential the Fierce Sun Pillar is! Situated within a range of hills, the peak was lush green and full of life . Among the eight peaks, it has the best environment and is the biggest, hence envied by many elders .Although the biggest, it has the least number of disciples . Including the servants that cleans, the number of people at the peak is not more than a hundred .However, their cultivations are top notch among Tianji sect’s disciplesThe Fierce Sun Pillar master is very strict in choosing disciples and only descends from her peak once a year . Those she fancied, even Patriarch Long Xiaotian had to yield .As Tianji sect’s only master tool refiner, she was more precious than a national treasure, none dares to rashly provoke her .Also, Fierce Sun Pillar was the only pillar that did not join in the power struggle . Many elders tried to curry favour with Shen Yan in the dark, but were all left standing at the door .She was unselfish and only has interest in reaching a higher realm for refining .If the Fierce Sun Pillar were to take a side, it would be able to overpower the other side very quickly The Fierce Sun Hall is situated on a peak with a beautiful environment . Spiritual Qi is dense, revolving about the place . The Fierce Sun Hall is situated on a peak with a beautiful environment . Spiritual Qi is dense, revolving about the place . Members' Elders Fierce Sun Pillar master Shen Yan ch 137 Juniors Mc ch 182 Xiao Qing ch 189